Slithering Fight
It was a sunny day the birds were singing and cheerfulness were all over the forest of the hidden leaf village. The silence was broken by the sound for violent wind blowing and a person repeating "Hakke Kūshō". "Karasu you have been training for a while now. Take a break." said a little crow. "I am far away from tired, my training with Guy-Sensei payed of as I know can fight for hours without tiring. But....I guess a little break won't hurt anyone." said a black haired, white eyed, young man as he sat and rested his back onto a tree closing his eyes daydreaming. "I wish I can become hokage" he thought as a flash of the hokage monuments appeared in his brain. "I want to protect everyone in konoha and I-''" his daydreaming was interrupted by a voice shouting "KARASU!". "What?! you damn bird you didn't have to wake me up like that." said Haru. "It's not that...I am sensing a chakra presence it's a little far away but it's there and It seems to be heading towards us" said Kage. "Don't be paranoid Kage it's probably somebody passing through." said Haru as he closed his eyes again and continued daydreaming. "I hope so" said Kage. "Hehe." A small snicker came from the forest, as a man clad in white, with skeletal features and pale skin jumped out from it, landing softly on the ground below him. "Your crow is right, you should be a bit more cautious, Karasu-san." The man soon proceeded to walk towards the crow and human duo, all the while smiling ever-so-slightly. Stopping abruptly, dust was blown in the wind, as the man tapped his head in a child-like manner, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Shisō. I'd like to challenge you to a duel, Karasu-san. After all, Genjutsu is also my specialty." Shisō subsequently snickered to himself slightly, before looking towards his opposition with malevolent, slit eyes. After the man appeared in front of him Haru opened his right eye to look at the man. "Genjutsu,eh?" said Karasu "Well luckily I was training to improve my skills and I accept any challenge from anyone, so you're on." said Haru. Kage stood on Haru's shoulder in preparation to start the battle. "Shall we begin, Shisō" said Haru as he stood up and took a fighting stance. The Battle Begins After standing up Haru created two clones while Kage knew what to do which was to use Chakra Sensing Technique to locate his opponent and to detect if Haru was under genjutsu by sensing if there is disturbance in his chakra. Haru and his two clones used Bringer-of-Darkness Technique covering the surroundings in darkness. The two clones then used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm towards Shisō in an attempt to knock him into the trees. The real Haru used Hiding in Mist Technique. "''Although he is cast under my genjutsu there is no harm in being extra cautious" thought Haru to himself as he waited for Shisō to react to his devastating attack. "Byakugan!" he said as he activated his Byakugan allowing him to see in the mist. Shisō was taken aback for a brief moment; "Using such a high-level technique...already?" But then, he retained his composure. "While using such a high level technique would indicate mastery...the way he uses it is absolutely rubbish." Shisō quickly finished his thoughts, and focused on his other senses. He could hear a burst of wind - two in fact - coming towards his own being. According to what Haru would see, Shisō was pummeled with both immense vacuum gusts; alas, Shisō wasn't a weakling, and would easily find his way out of it. Immediately, his body dissipated into numerous snakes, each of which were silver in color. These snakes proceeded to wrap themselves around the two clones, whom were sensed through the snakes' . Subsequently, the snakes began to constrict around the duo of clones, while the original body of Shisō reformed from the remaining snakes, snickering as per the usual. "Heh, fool" thought Haru to himself as the two clones were not affected by the genjutsu as they were clones however Haru was as he saw snakes attempting to wrap his clones He ordered them to use Wind Armor to protect them from the snakes. After that they deactivated the Wind Armor. One of the clones used Genjutsu Binding on Shisō giving a chance for the other to attack. The other used Swift Release: Flash Step to get behind Shisō in an instant. "Hakke Sanjūni Shō!" the clone shouted as he attempted to hit chakra points in Shisō's body and he concentrated on the liver area. The real Haru used Chakra Absorbing Mist Technique and applied it to the mist he already used. "Such an annoyance." Shisō thought to himself, as he noticed that he was in a binding, but of relatively mediocre strength. Quickly, his own barricades conjured within his mind, instantaneously preventing the binding from severely hindering his movement, as its temporary effects wore off thanks to his own perceptive skills. In that moment, Shisō thought, "Can't believe I'm doing this..." Immediately, Shisō was bombarded with numerous attacks, hitting his chakra points. But, in doing so, he kept an advantage. Using his sensory, he found a brief opening, and in that second, he proceeded to use a back-hand against the clone. While the clone's palm strike was stronger, it indeed broke out of the Genjutsu, after all, contact was made. "One step, done." Shisō thought to himself, as he noticed the irritating mist. "Gah, I hate my village sometimes." He continued to think, as the attack finally finished, leaving him panting slightly. "You're an irritating person." Shisō said aloud, before immediately drawing his own blade. In only a moment, he began to sweep his blade in numerous arcs surrounding him, at which the mist surrounding his own self was briefly dissipated. Taking this opportunity, Shisō proceeded to extend the length of the blade, cutting through swathes of mist while leaving the clones intangible to its edge. "Good, I refreshed my chakra by absorbing his. Now let's see. He managed to get out of my genjutsu but his method seems to need awareness to work, He claims to be an expert in genjutsu so I don't think my tricks will work on him. However, Kage is keeping watch of my chakra disturbance and if I am under genjutsu he will give me chakra to break me out. But I have a feeling he has an ace up his sleeve I need to be cautious." Haru thought to himself. Haru created two exact clones of him thanks to his mastery in Yin-Yang. "Well Shisō the battle begins now" Haru said. One of the clones used Earth Release: Earth Flow River to create mud under the feet of Shisō. The other clone shouted "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!". Shisō simply smirked in response, "Using two different languages? I wonder if you're a little brain-dead today, Karasu-san." Immediately, Shisō stabbed his blade into the ground, extending it as he balanced himself on top of it. And now, he had to face the wind-cutting technique. And so, he leaped! Leaping off of his own blade, Shisō narrowly avoided the blade of wind, before landing just beyond the range of the muddy river. Quickly, Shisō dashed towards both clones, and as he did so, he went into a handstand, beginning to fight off both clones with his legs. "Heh, he feel for it, My ultimate fighting style...The Gentle Fist." Haru thought to himself. Haru was trained to hit a moving target with his gentle fist he was trained to hit chakra points even if the opponent was moving at a very high speed. Haru's clones started to dodge the kicks Shisō started to deliver at them. One of the clones started to hit chakra points in Shisō's feet while they were in combat. The other one jumped back and made the (Snake) hand seal he shouted "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" as he spit water out of his mouth to make a giant wave that was heading towards Shisō and Haru's clone. Haru's clone who was fightning Shisō quickly jumped back a far distance away from Shisō and he used Attack Prevention Technique to sink in the ground avoiding the giant wave. The real Haru was safely behind the wave as he saw the terrain change and the whole forest was almost completely sunk in water, He stood on the water. "What a fool." Shisō blatantly responded, as his body quickly transformed, once again, into numerous snakes, which slithered on the ground and away from the clones that hit him. As the snakes were taken aback by the large wave, their movements appeared to defy the waves entirely, as, quite suddenly, the waves stopped even before they could move any further. As Shisō's figure reappeared from the collection of snakes, he proceeded to say, "You call yourself a Genjutsu master? Pathetic." Snapping his fingers, the silver-haired Genjutsu master revealed that the area he attempted to flood, was barricaded by a large barrier of thick trees, though only a few moments ago it appeared to be a temperate grassland. "You say you have immunity to Genjutsu? Tell that to someone with a bit of intellect in them, and they might have it. You? You don't, not at all." Shisō's voice was murderous, as his grin appeared once again. "You were in a Genjutsu ever since I extended my sword...and you simply had no clue, did you?" Haru slowly clapped for the smart man. "Well done, my friend. You fooled me completely but please don't get cocky as this battle isn't over and it's not a battle of solely genjutsu" he said as Haru admired his opponent's use of genjutsu. "But how?" asked Haru as he remebered the moment that Shisō kicked the dust in his eyes. "I see, I can't believe I was fooled by such a simple trick how disgraceful. I have to hand it to you as for the genjutsu battle you are clearly smarter in the way you cast genjutsu. I admit that you defeated me in genjutsu. The bright side is that I learned from this battle. I learned a new way of casting genjutsu, Thank you, Shisō" said Haru. "Now tell me, do you want to proceed this battle?" he asked "If I do, don't you think you will die in the process? My Genjutsu is capable of outclassing you by miles." Shisō stated, rather seriously despite his grin. "Tell me...who taught you Genjutsu? For I believe he needs to be taught himself, as well as yourself." Shisō clapped, and in his delight he then said, "How about we do this! I teach you Genjutsu, and then I kill you~ Okay, the last part was a teensy-weensy bit sarcastic, but y'know. Hehe." "Heh, fine then and for your information I'm self taught. And you don't have the power to kill me so why not train under you" Haru said as he shrugged and closed his eyes. He said it in a challenging tone as he disliked Shisō's insult. "I accept to be taught by you, Shisō" Category:Ash9876 Category:Ashy Category:Role-Play Category:World Devastator